


That Gay Shit

by berrywrites



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: ume and frost go on a date





	That Gay Shit

“Woah! Ume, slow down!” Frost tells as her girlfriend skates way ahead of her. For their second date, they decided to go roller skating. Apparently Ume was a quick learner.

”Slow poke!” Ume teases, winking at Frost behind her. She slows down, and takes Frost’s paw.

”You’re such a showoff,” Frost quips. 

“You love it,” Ume says, kissing Frost’s cheek. They always seemed to naturally bounce off each other, like they always had the right response. Suddenly, a romantic song plays, and Ume smiles at Frost. They attempt to skate together to the song, silent as they basked in each other’s presence. Frost looks over and wonders how she landed such a cute, perfect-

“Alright, songs over, slow poke!” Ume roars, going faster than before.

Nevermind, Frost thinks, trying to catch up.


End file.
